Camping Trip!
by Gigglesworth
Summary: Crack Fic. It was going to be a perfect day for camping until Tyson thought it was a good idea to pick up unknown mushrooms for food along the way. *An advance Christmas gift for Ms. Controversy*


**Disclaimer:** I just realized that my new pen name has already been owned by an Institute in the UK, what a coincidence! oh and I don't own Beyblade, Monty Python, random joke meme, some rap songs, NINTENDO, plus Dylan is owned by Ms. Controversy (her OC).

(A/N): Japanese words here are not accurate or so I think it is. I made this for Ms. Controversy, it's a tribute thing. I am unable to imitate her style of writing and you might find her OC here unoriginal since my style is more...more... ah dammit I can't find the words!

Crack Fic to the max!  
><strong>WARNING! TOTAL OOC AHEAD!<strong>

* * *

><p>It was another regular day at the Blitzkrieg boys household. Everyday wouldn't be complete without Tala and Dylan arguing over something with both resort to engage in a shouting match.<p>

"You are not going anywhere!"

"yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"but I want to go to Japan with Kai!" Dylan declared, glaring and crossing her arms to show her brother she's serious. Somehow this posture bares a similar resemblance to how Kai usually does making Tala grow very suspicious. 'the idiot been hanging around with Kai for a long time she's beginning to act like him. who knows what might happen if the two of them are alone in Japan'

-Tala's exaggerated imagination-

_"Goodbye bro! me and Kai are eloping to Japan!"_

_Tala only helplessly looks as Kai laughs maniacally and carries Dylan away "mwuhahahaha!"_

_the scene shifted to a church with Kai marrying Dylan and Tyson was the priest officiating the wedding, Ray was the best man, Hilary was one of the bridesmaids, Kenny was the ring bearer and Daichi was the flower girl..er boy. Tala witnessing the event before him only watches the horror unfold._

_"and with the power bestowed upon me I pronounce you Husband and Wife! now you can screw each other senselessly" Father Tyson said and took out a video camcorder out of his priestly robe._

_loads of X-rated images appears after that_

The mental images was enough to scare the hell out of him and what perverted idiot would think of something like that? "AAAARRRRGH! the horrible images! brain bleach! brain bleach!" Tala screamed and both hands grabbed a fistful of his hair on his head. Everyone around him stared at him oddly.

Bryan looks at his team captain out of concern "the hell happened to him?"

"maybe he's possessed by evil spirits" Ian suggested

Dylan disagrees "nope, he's definitely on drugs"

like hell Tala wouldn't let shit like that happened there is no way he lets her go off to Japan, over his dead sexy body! "Fuck no! you're staying here where I can keep an eye on you!" he turns to Kai "Kai tell this retard she's not coming with you!" he ordered.

"You are not coming with me" Kai said flatly, of course he doesn't want her to come along he made it damn obvious as he struggles to go out the door but Dylan keeps tugging his arm and pulling him back in.

'Hah! victory' Tala snorts "see?"

Yep, it was one of those regular da- oh wait, no it's not because today Kai has plans to visit his friends in Japan for important matters, Kai refuse to tell them the real reason. It it all begins with Tyson's long distance phone call that forces him to go to Japan.

**-FlashBack-**

Kai was with his laptop talking to Tyson on the phone. Tyson was coughing on the other side of the line "Kai I'm dying please come to Japan and visit me"

Kai didn't believe it thought 'another attempt to get me to go to Japan. Dying my ass'

"Kai you have to hurry. I don't think I can no longer hold on much longer" Tyson said, sounding very dramatic and dying.

"I just browsed your profile page in Facebook and you looked FINE when you won eating 150 sushi rolls in an eating contest just yesterday" Kai said and typed in a comment on Tyson's posted picture saying 'You look pregnant'

"uhhhhh... I was food poisoned?" Tyson starts dramatizing again "oh how could you not know your best-est best friend has been food poisoned?"

Kai eye rolled "yeah, sure you do"

Tyson knowing Kai was still not convinced, decides to give up the charade and gave the phone to Hilary hoping she could persuade their friend to come to Japan for some bonding time and since this was Hilary, a girl Kai secretly likes but too damn reluctant to make a move... Kai would never say no to her

"Kai will you please come to Japan and visit us just this one time?" Hilary said pleadingly

after a seconds of silence Kai finally says yes

**Present time**

Ever the stubborn person that she is and the type who refuses to lose to someone like her brother, the blonde haired girl came up with a clever excuse "but it's summer vacation! I don't wanna be stuck in a house full of male testosterone!"

"sucks to be you"

"oh yeah? let's see what the guys have to say about this" she turns to the 3 housemates namely Bryan, Spencer and Ian all minding their own business. The trio senses death approaching.

"Do you all agree if I can go to Japan with Kai?" she said sweetly, her asking them this nicely means their life is in danger. Dylan even took a sharp knife from the kitchen table and threatened them at their general direction what even makes it more terrifying is that Tala didn't notice her actions when he was right there besides her, he's completely oblivious.

Spencer "Sure"

Ian "have a nice trip"

"don't forget to bring us souvenirs when you get back. I just love japanese wasabi" Bryan drooled

"what? I can't believe you guys!" unbelievable, their his friends and they are suppose to support whatever decision he makes. Tala's the pack leader for crying out loud! how in the world did his sister manage to manipulate them? think Tala, THINK!

putting the knife away Dylan smirks victoriously "looks like I win"

defeated, Tala slumps on the couch.

"that's enough, I'm the one who makes the decision here and I say YOU" he looks at Dylan "are NOT coming with me to Japan" Kai had enough, this was getting ridiculous and time consuming. Since he's leaving he gets to be the one who has the authority to do what he pleases and not let someone else dictate.

but Dylan won't give up that easily "fine then I'll just make myself at feel at home in your room"

"..."

the last time when Kai was out of town, Dylan invaded his room and made changes. To his annoyance his room looks feminine and up until today the smell of nauseating girly perfume still lingers in his room. In order to save the sanctity of his room Kai has no other choice but to let her come with him to Japan besides if he ask Tala he would occasionally ignore his request. "Fine, you can go. Pack up your junk because this is going to be a camping trip" Kai said with displeasure in his voice.

"oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Dylan jumped for joy and gave Kai a tight hug. Her soft boobs unintentionally squished against his hard body, Kai internally groaned at the short blissful sensation 'this is going to be one hell of a annoying trip'

Kai felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, he looks to his side and saw Tala looking at him solemly " in case something happens between the two of you. You have my full support and blessing. Kai, I have full trust in you"

he can't be serious right?

"THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

After one long trip ride in the airplane, the duo finally landed to Japan safely. Both currently on their way out to the exit with Dylan listening to her Ipod and singing rather loudly making her companion really, really annoyed.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting staaars. I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now... that plane trip sure was fun!" she took off her headset and looks at Kai "you don't look so well. Are you hungry?"

"you sneezed on my meal" Kai said, not making any eye contact and concentrated more on walking

Dylan scowled "Do I look like a contagious germ to you? the food sucks anyway but at least you got some rest during the trip"

"you snore"

"did not!" Dylan felt offended, how dare he accuse a lady like her to snore?

Kai spoke again, questioning her presence "why did you even bother to come? you can't even speak and understand japanese". Dylan took out a book she purchased using the money that she secretly took from her brother "Which is why I have bought this Japanese/english book" she gloss over a few words and randomly picks a sentence she found in the 'How to greet yourself in Japanese' page

"Konnichiha, watashi wa Dylan desu soshite otto Hiwatari Kai" (Translation: Good day, my name is Dylan and this is my husband Hiwatari Kai"

An elderly couple passes by and overheard her " awwww... such a wonderful young couple they are"

Kai's left eye twitched and eyed at Dylan irritatingly "Do you even know what you just said?"

ignoring his reaction Dylan continued spewing random japanese in a loud voice "sewaninaru! kono hito korede okasu ware" (Translation: help! this man here to rape me). By accident Dylan didn't know she read it right at the _'How to protect yourself in self-defense' _page.

"Give me that!" Kai took away the unreliable translation book and threw it on a nearby trash bin when he heard whisperings he look up and to his horror everyone heard and stared at him with suspicion.

A man whisper to the person next to him "Did that girl just shouted rape?"

one woman gasps "He looks like a thug! that poor girl"

'Damn' Kai quickly took the blonde girl's hand and ran towards the exit

"Hey he's getting away and took that poor girl with him!"

"quick call the guards!"

once outside Kai quickly waved for a cab and both got in with their luggage's in record speed and ordered the cab driver to drive fast towards their destination.

Spring time is beautiful with bright green leaves and blue sky reflecting on the lake water, young people's voices ringing out as they enjoy boating and camping in summer, and fall provides a splendid contrast of golden foliage and the lake. Dylan looks at the surroundings with amazement and awe "Wow" was all she can muster. Both continued to walk towards their designated campsite where the others are waiting. When they finally got there they were greeted with warm welcome

Tyson was the first "Kai! I can't believe you made it and-" he notice Kai brought another companion with him "Dylan?"

Dylan greeted him back not bothered by Tyson's surprise that she's here "Sup?"

Kenny didn't bother to greet, he was still suffering from internet withdrawal

and then there's Ray "Kai how are you doing? and... Dylan?"

Dylan still kept her cool "yep that's' me"

and Max came "long time no see Kai! oh Dylan is here too?"

"yeah... surprise" now she feels this was getting tiring, she can just imagine what Hilary's reaction would be if she sees her

last came Hilary when she saw the blonde haired girl, her mind went wild 'oh. my. god! why Kai? WHY? why of all people do you have to bring HER? she'll steal Tyson away from me!' to hide her contempt of the girl she smiled and greeted both Kai and Dylan "what's up guys? put your stuff inside the tent and rest for a while. Kai do you mind if I talk to you for a sec?" she grabbed his hand and guide him to a private place where it is out of ear shot.

Hilary stops and turned to Kai demanding an explanation from him "Kai what is she doing here?"

'to distract Tyson so I can spend time with you' those are the words he wanted to say but somehow he was unable to do say it and instead he said "she forced me. It's complicated"

she gave him a bewildered look "what?"

Dylan occupied himself with Tyson while the others are busy getting stuff ready for hiking

"Tyson are you eating french fries?"

"yep! fresh from the fast food store. I bought it on the way here, you want some?" Tyson said offering her some french fries

she politely declines "no thanks"

"why not? are you on a diet?"

"do you want me to explain why?"

"sure"

Dylan began explaining to Tyson about the horrors of potatoes like a doctor explaining to a patient "Potatoes, when consumed in their raw state, are rapidly converted to glucose that raise insulin levels because of its simple sugar. When cooked in high temperatures like french fries, they produce large amounts of free radicals in the body, causing aging, clotting, inflammation, cancer, weight gain, etcetera. One french fry is worse than one cigarette"

Tyson dropped is french fries on the ground out of shock and turns pale. Kenny came to his aid and wave his hand in front of his friends face "Tyson, are you okay?". Tyson fainted

several minutes later after slapping the hell out of Tyson back to reality.

Tyson slowly opened his eyes and saw a fuzzy vision of a person above him "who are you? where am I?". Dylan decided to play a prank on him for fun "Don't you remember? you were drunk and we had unprotected sex! I am now pregnant with your child" her acting was so good and realistic, Tyson fainted again.

"I can't believe you did that!" Kenny exclaimed

"I got bored"

an hour later after everyone made numerous ways to wake up Tyson

waking up, Tyson heard Max "Hey he's waking up"

finally opening his eyes he saw Ray "how do you feel Tyson?"

"what happened?" Tyson said groggily

"you fainted and we tried to wake you up, we slapped you, doused you with cold water and slapped you again" Kenny explained

"oh" it's no wonder why his cheeks hurt so much

"the only thing that worked so far was mouth to mouth resuscitation. Hilary tried to volunteer but Kai refused" Dylan explained. Tyson looks disappointed at first since it was not Hilary maybe it was Dylan who gave him the breath of life. Hmmmm...Dylan, Score!

Dylan continues "So we asked that nice Forest Ranger to volunteer for us!" she pointed at the bald and greasy overweight middle aged man waving at them. Tyson felt sick and vomited at the unfortunate person very close to him.

Kenny screams "TYSON MY CLOTHES!"

Another hour later after water hosing Kenny and a fresh change of clothes, they were ready for a hike up a mountain-top Buddhist temple for a rest stop and try bathing on a hot spring nearby the temple. They were still not half-way and Kenny notices dark clouds forming up in the sky "I don't like how the sky looks today. There's an 80 percent chance of a major storm coming. Maybe we should head back at camp"

Tyson disagrees with Kenny about the weather "What are you talking about? it's a beautiful day!" lightning struck and a heavy downpour of rain falls down on them instantly making them soaking wet except for Dylan who bought an umbrella with her. Everyone stares at her for a while.

"What? I used to be a girl scout"

Scouting for a safe place to dry themselves, they found an abandoned cave. It was safe to stay in there for the time being. Ray being raised from the mountain provinces of China, started a fire to warm themselves, made a makeshift clothes hanger to dry their clothes near the fire using only fallen branches and sticks. The boys have to turn their backs as Hilary changed into her dry clothes with Dylan watching her back in case one of the guys decides to take a peek. The girls did the same to the boys too but decided being naughty and took a small peek (Dylan's idea).

"looking good guys" both Dylan and Hilary giggled and looked away

Tyson shrieks like a girl being violated of her privacy "NO PEEKING!"

after a while they settled sitting around the fire absorbing the heat. Kenny looks outside, the rain still pouring heavily "were stranded in this cave until the storm is gone. It's a good thing we bought food although it's not enough. The rest are left at the campsite"

"Not to worry! I found these edible mushrooms and it's enough for everyone" Tyson shows off a bag full of mushrooms

Max began roasting the mushrooms on a stick "yeah I've been helping him too". The blonde blader offered Dylan a stick full of mushrooms.

Dylan declines "No thanks, I bought a granola bar with me"

even Kai didn't want one, he never really like eating edible fungus growing out in the forest. It's a good thing he bought his own food although power bars aren't technically food but it still counts.

Kenny inspects the mushroom "these mushrooms look really odd"

Tyson reassures him and took a bite "no it's not"

"I'll check just to make sure". Upon examining the said mushroom, Kenny notice something strange about it's color and shape, it looks strangely familiar. surely he heard about dangerous mushrooms in this area but this one looked like it doesn't belong to the poisonous mushroom family, no, Kenny made a closer inspection and finally figured out what it is.

"oh this is just a hallucinogenic mushroom it's not poisonous at all" Kenny said to himself in relief and took a bite of the mushroom, it took seconds for his brain to register and process the word 'Hallucinogenic' + mushrooms, now where did he read this before? Finally realizing what their really eating Kenny chokes

"Kenny are you okay? swallow your food carefully next time. Here have some water" Tyson said as he forced Kenny to drink the water making him cough even more, he patted Kenny's back so he could cough out the excess water that got stuck in the wrong hole.

"stop eating! it's psychedelic mushrooms!" Kenny screamed and everyone instinctively spits out. " were eating 'Hallucinogenic mushrooms' also known as 'Magic mushrooms' it's associated with long term effects such as Hallucinogen persisting perception disorder, panic attacks, depression and paranoid delusions!"

There was silence, until Hilary screams in horror "NOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"the only thing we can do is we let the effects ride out and we'll be back to normal tomorrow" Kenny explained.

Minutes later everyone minus Dylan and Kai were mildly high.

Kenny used Kai's precious scarf and wrapped himself around it like a cocoon "I'm going to be a beautiful butterfly!" Kenny giggled and wriggles around.

Tyson stared blankly into space besides him was a very emotional Hilary letting out all her hidden feelings to the person she secretly loves but was busy staring at the cave's ceiling

"Why can't you love me Tyson! does he know that I secretly like him? stupid insensitive jerk!" after hearing that kind of rambling from Hilary the dual haired blader wonders if he'll ever get a chance to win her heart.

Even the usual cheery Max sat on the corner and turned emo "Nobody knows half of the pain I'm experiencing now. I'm just another outbreak of the human virus which has contaminated Planet Earth. Kai assist me in committing suicide!"

SLAP!

Kai slaps him back to reality "get a hold of yourself". Max went teary eyed "Kai, do you love me?". What a fine mess he's stuck with, just to make him happy Kai answered "a bit"

"only a bit?" disappointed, Max went into depression. Knowing he made a mistake, Kai has to watch the suicidal blonde from killing himself.

And what did the only sane person do in this situation? Dylan did what every teenager in her age do. Record the whole event in video 'hell yeah! I'll get a million hits on youtube if I post this' She realizes there was some one missing "hey where's Ray?" she calls to her only sane companion "Kai! Ray is missing". Kai sighed, he has to find the chinese blader and knowing Ray he might unleash his chinese martial arts on him.

"look after everyone while i'm gone"

In the deep end of the cave...

Ray, was in a middle of an epic showdown between him and a bear. He is so confident of his skills he kept taunting his enemy "You think you're that tough huh? You can't defeat me! I played TEKKEN all weekend!". The bear growled, Ray starts charging at the beast until he felt someone pull him by the collar. Out of instinct he swing his arm directly at this unknown person followed by a kick, a deadly combat combo. Quickly with his sharp reflex, Kai managed to block both attacks "dammit Ray it's me!".

"oh hey Kai wassup?" Ray greeted casually "here to see me beat down that bear?" he pointed at his current opponent. Kai stared at his direction and looked at Ray again "what bear?"

Ray still points at the same direction "there! can't you see it? it's huge!" he exclaimed

"That's a squirrel" Kai said flatly. Ray squinted his eyes and took a closer look when he still couldn't see the squirrel, he rubbed his eyes and looked closer "oh... so it is, hey Kai"

"what?"

"I see dead people"

"..."

When they got back, Kai expects things to be in order when he left Dylan to look after his friends. To his horror he found Dylan all tied up to a stake surrounded by dry leaves and twigs, his friends are all chanting "Burn the witch! Burn the witch!" while carrying torches.

He was only gone for a few minutes and this happens "What the hell?"

"Kai! talk some sense into them" Dylan called out. Kai went over to her side in an attempt to free her but Tyson got in his way "Kai we found a witch!"

"that's Dylan" Kai reminded him

"who?"

"Tala's sister"

"doesn't ring any bells"

Kai gives up "Why is Dylan tied up?"

"the witch turned Kenny into a beautiful butterfly" Tyson pointed his torch to Kenny who happily flaps around with Kai's scarf as wings. Kai arched an eyebrow "what? that's Kenny wearing my scarf. She is not a witch" he pushed Tyson aside and frees Dylan.

Still high on the effects of the mushroom, Tyson is still not convinced "oh yeah? then explain why she turned Daichi into a monkey!" Tyson pointed at the nearby monkey eating their food plus the psychedelic mushrooms. Oh god, the monkey is eating the mushrooms just imagine the chaos it would bring. "idiot! that's really is a monkey" Dylan spat and shielded herself behind Kai in order to avoid the savages namely Tyson, Max and Hilary plus Daichi- er the monkey.

Somewhere...

Daichi sneezes "I got a feeling Tyson is calling me a monkey again"

Back at the unfortunate teenagers

"Daichi stop!"

"for the last time Tyson that's not Daichi!" Kai scolded

"are you sure Kai? he bares a similar resemblance to Daichi"

"shut up"

The monkey keeps throwing random things at them and sometimes he was also throwing it's own poop. To protect themselves they used their hiking bags as shields and Dylan's umbrella. "looks like we have to wait until that monkey ran out of stuff to throw" said Dylan

Tyson flash them a grin "I got an idea! we throw stuff right back at him then he'll go away" but that could also means feeding the monkey more ammo so everyone disagrees "no"

Tyson suggest another idea "I know! we could offer Hilary as his bride" this earned him a painful whack on the head from Hilary "jerk!"

"I know! how about we..."

Ray "no"

"but what if we.."

Max "no"

"we could..."

Kenny "butterfly!"

"how about..."

"NO" everyone said in unison

with all his ideas shot down, Tyson sulks "Y'know this could have been avoided if we just burn the witch"

Dylan glares at him "Shut up Tyson"

Tyson pouts "hmp"

Minutes later, the hallucinations fully kicks in their system. Everyone was on a hallucinogenic acid trip.

1. Tyson -

_He was in a terrible dilemma "oh no! the fridge is empty and my brother is not here to drive me to the nearest 24hr convenient store. What will I do? I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyy!" he cried_

_Dragoon in full form appears before him "Don't worry Tyson, I'm here to help you. Come! ride on back"_

_Tyson happily jumps on the dragon's back "Hooray!"_

Reality:

Kai tries shaking Tyson off his back "Get the hell off me Granger!"

2. Hilary -

_His eyes started to drop in an almost seductive manner, she caught him glancing at her cleavage and long, exposed legs. He moves to lean closer to her face, the kiss was gentle, slow, and tantalizing. the feeling of his moist, warm lips over her own was just enough to send a spark of heat through her body. Hilary moaned keenly when he felt her up under her shirt, his surprisingly smooth fingers dancing across her skin and applying just enough pressure to please her. His mouth had left her own just a few moments ago to dive to her neck and apply butterfly kisses down to the smooth slope of her shoulders. Light kisses became more raw and possessive._

_"Tyson..." she breathed, clenching her teeth as she ground her hips into his. The sudden movement tore a groan out of his mouth, followed by a rough thrust against her._

Reality : 

"Ah...!" Hilary gasped. From the looks of it she's having one heck of a trip, watching Hilary lying on the ground seductively, her change of body temperature and blushing face was enough to tell. "Awwww... she's having a naughty dream"

Kai heard Hilary gasp and heavy breathing, he looks over to the blonde female "what's wrong with Hilary?"

to protect her friend's feelings, Dylan lies "oh nothing just go on and take care of the boys"

3. Max -

He was hosting his famous cooking show "Ladies and gentlemen! for our Recipe for today is making a delicious cake out of, MAYONNAISE!". The crowd cheers

"our main ingredient is, mayonnaise, mayonnaise and more mayonnaise! we squirt this one here and there. Add some designs made out of mayonnaise and voila! our mayonnaise cake is ready. Let's all dig in!" Max starts munching on his cake

Reality:

He's chewing on poor Kenny

4. Kenny -

There he was, trapped on a spider web, a blond spider approaches and starts eating him.

Reality: 

"nooooo my beautiful wings! stop eating me!" Kenny cried, he didn't put up much of a fight or struggle since he was tied up by Dylan to avoid him from _flying_ off somewhere.

5. Ray -

he sees his opponent. A giant gorilla throwing barrels at them and Ray wearing his lucky red overalls, a red cap embroidered with the letter 'R' and he's wearing a fake mustache. He's going to save his princess no matter how much that giant gorilla throw barrels at his direction. Once he got close, he starts kicking his ass!

"by the power of Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris combined! I'll end you with my fist of death!"

Reality:

it was Ray Vs. small monkey with the chinese punching only air and the monkey simply dodge his every move and on occasion when he's off guard the monkey took it as a chance to bite him. Kai and Dylan stare for awhile

"should we stop him?" Dylan asks

still feeling pain from his previous encounter with Ray, he decides it would be best to stay away from Ray for a while "he'll be fine"

Dylan feels concerned by Rays' multiple monkey bites "hey Kai, could it be possible if that monkey has rabies?"

"let's see what happens by morning" and so they waited until morning. Dylan eventually fell asleep on Kai's shoulder, Kai still kept an eye on everyone just in case one of them does something stupid or life threatening. He watched until time passes and everyone finally fell asleep.

MORNING!

Tyson was the first to wake up "Man... I have the most bizarre dream last night" when he saw Kai in an awful looking state "Kai, you look like hell. What happened?" he asked. Tyson absolutely has no memory of the night before. Kai didn't say a word, he was beyond pissed from lack of sleep and doesn't wasn't to talk to anybody.

When the others finally woke up, before their very eyes a beautiful scenery shines brightly up the sky and beneath the mountains. "oh look a sunset" Hilary pointed out, this is another reason they are here for. The gang looked up at the beauty of nature. After crazy events that happened Tyson didn't really give a damn "who cares let's go home".

"shut up and look at the fucking sunset!" Hilary ordered, Tyson grumbles. They all started at the majestic beauty for awhile and indeed it was a wonderful sunset but it was short lived after Tyson loudly farted therefore ruining the mood "sorry, my bad".

Kenny notice something was wrong with their chinese friend "hey something is wrong with Ray"

"how can you tell?" Tyson asked

Kenny pointed at the obvious answer "he's foaming in the mouth"

"Fuck camping! why don't you guys give me a tour in Tokyo and have loads of fun" Dylan starts to walk away, the gang decided to follow. Max agrees and they all hike towards the campsite to pack up their remaining belongings "Sounds good to me. Back to sweet civilization".

"let's take Ray to the hospital first"

Dylan remembers she has to give the guys back in Russia some souvenirs "I wonder what kind of souvenirs the guys back at home like?" even if she sounded sincere, she has something evil in mind.

Russia, Blitzkrieg Household two days later...

"Hey we got a package from Dylan"

"cool! open it"

Tala suspects something is not right "wait! something is fishy here, my sister would never bother giving us souvenirs"

"maybe Tyson is a good influence. He did give you that friendship speech when he defeated you in the championships here in Russia years ago" Bryan explained

couldn't argue with that logic, Tala gives in "Fine. open the darn thing"

Spencer was in-charge of opening the package and distributing them "let's see, a carton of wasabi for Bryan" he tossed it over to his team mate

"YES!"

"Tamagochi, Godzilla figurine, Hentai manga, seaweed flakes, kimonos and... a bunch of mushrooms?"

"probably a herbal type of mushroom, give it to me. I'll add this to the soup"

Hours later, they where up the roof singing "the roof! the roof! the roof is on fire! we don't need no water let the motha' fucka burn!". Tala played the violin, the others danced while the house was on fire, a random person they somehow abducted videotaped the whole event and became a number 1 hit on youtube. Dylan's came second place.

In the end, no one was hurt and Dylan got away with trouble as her brother and his friends suffered memory loss to the whole event that almost got their house burned to the ground. She was however forced to clean the house since Kai's room was unfortunate enough to be caught by the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>MS. Controversy: It's been long but I finally made this as promised although it took a hell of a long time. I'll be reading and give your story a review once I got the time, gee I wonder how many chapters I missed.<strong>

(A/N): I am finally done writing this tribute fic. I'm pretty sure it does not reach to your standard of comedy and my occasional reviewers might think that maybe my comedic style is slipping (I kept editing 'Reunion gone wrong' and dammit it's still sucks until this day).

P.S. : hallucinogenic mushrooms don't grow in Japan only it's southern Asian neighbors do unless you encounter a shady person with smuggled goods.

**Reviews?**


End file.
